Участник:ExplorerSmaily/Заметки и раздумья
Разборы файлов Админы и остальные, кто разбирал пачки накопившихся файлов, могут также отмечаться по датам. * Процесс проверки, категоризации, проставления шаблонов и попыток дачи названий загружаемым файлам… охвачены файлы от ноября 2015-ого до 30.04.17 * В плане переименования не затронуты некоторые картинки Сэра Ыя и Saraconnor2, Теодорико, файлы из FOS от Beard 8025411341, а также другие файлы, отмеченные шаблоном ФКЗ. * На файлы, которые загружены/не названы в соответствии с принципами файлов для Убежища проставляются шаблоны "Переименовать", "ФКЗ" (на быструю руку) и переименовываются/удаляются при следующей работе со статьями. Периодически буду заходить к самым первым страницам и смотреть, что загружали в далёких 2010-ых. Отдельно: по хорошему нужно пересмотреть всё хранилище: * на предмет наличия вшивых (плохих) файлов; * на предмет дубликатов, давно перезагруженных на англовики; * на предмет проверки достоверности проставленных категорий и названий. Блог (может пусть будет сводкой для проверки файлов?) - надо спросить автора Категоризация таких файлов — наиболее простой способ набрать нужное число правок ради допуска на голосование (400 правок за всё время или не менее 100 за последние 6 месяцев). Мелкие заметки * Делать якоря в файлы диалогов и персонажей (если диалоговые файлы вообще есть). * Не удалять оригинал GOTY из небольших статей (необходим для проверки перевода и предоставления источника). Но если статья просто гигантская, то лучше обойтись ссылкой и указать страницу. Временная простановка текста (сначала вставил, потом перевёл и удалил) допустима, выдержки хотя бы моментом мелькнули и остались в истории редактирования статьи. * Оптимизация всего и всех id под шаблон . Например: На будущее * Смерть (как состояние персонажа, а не только как всадник) - сделать привязку к бессмертным персонажам из 3-ей, FNV и 4-ой частей. А зачем она тут, когда можно обойтись проще? Ещё. А есть ли бессмертные в других фоллах? * Разборы с разделом появления/упоминания — может частично ограничить их проставление? (4 участника за снос раздела) * Обозначение плохих, нейтральных и злых персонажей в FO3 и FNV ради их классификации и в целях интереса сбыта ушей и пальцев. А также составить список злых, нейтральных и добрых людей (возможно в карме по Fallout 3). (см. Получая нагоняй и квест регуляторов). * Если акция будет закончена без согласия организатора, то акция закрывается спустя неделю, если не будет возражений. Туда же идёт и 8. И остальные тоже. (обсуждение с Alex). Акции идут. * Польза от ачивколюбителей (стратегия и определённые действия под определённый период/нужду) (учтутся действия, которые недоступны ботам). Чтобы превратить их вред и "вред" в полезные действия. * Пасхалки — предпочтительней "культурные отсылки", поскольку тематика "секретов" по определению расплывчата (сегодня — секрет, завтра уже нет), а культура идеально и справедливо возложит на себя деятельность всех людей. Подмена понятия под культурные отсылки возможна (и нужна ИМХО). * Выявление неоднозначностей относительно персонажей Fallout 4 - остановка на техниках (пропуски: Дробовик, Подопытный/ая, Полковник, Послушник, Послушник Братства, Рыцарь Братства, Светящийся, Профессор, Распорядитель, Супермуты-бестия, боссы и мастера). * Если будет тема по внедрению Дискорта — вот (да, и чат необязательно отключать при включении Дискорта, я туда не особо тороплюсь и кадры для его модерации что-то не жаждут набираться). * Где обещанный дополнительный орден для мадам? * Другие моменты: Тема:80127; Тема:85556; ?. Отдельные темы для форума * Звуковое сопровождение по 2-ке: всего 1014 реплик от 1С (78 от Ричардсона, 165 от Майрона; 241 реплика от Сулика и т.д.) Как их размещать? Дозволительно брать всё (это не противоречит правилам), но помимо статей про персов, локации, объекты и другое всё же следует придётся опираться на диалоговые файлы. Т.е. проставлять встроенную цитату в Помимо сбора звуков из игры, дополнительная прелесть состоит в том, что благодаря имеющимся звукам может обнаружиться, что некоторые реплики NPC не были озвучены. Также как и то, что текст реплик и текст рассказчика не будут совпадать. Тянет на отдельную тему форума. Минусы — на некоторых персов может не найтись диалоговых файлов (они не могут быть опознаны или же не были созданы). Выход прост: переносить звуки и реплики в обсуждения перса/локации/что-то другое, к которым привязан звук. Это можно распространять на все остальные фоллы, там расклад дел такой же. * Оформление диалоговых файлов (звук, прописывание статов и перков в них (как? через подсказку, спойлер, примечания???), якоря). Нужна наиболее компактная привязка к следующему абзацу. А может и нет. Сложность в варианте оформления: как минимум может быть 1 и 2 вариант. * Поиск унаследованного контента (FO2 и FNV). Основной поиск — через GECK. Пробиваешь параметры и названия контента 3-ки в редакторе NV и всё. Будут и элементы Оазиса, и данные из бара "Девятый круг", и супермутанты-бегемоты, и троги без текстур, и много-много всего остального. * Шаблон "Инвентарь" ИМХО нуждается в переоформлении. Как по мне можно пойти дальше этого и к одежде ещё приписать "броню", "головные уборы", "шлемы", "очки" и остальное, чтобы было всё учтено (Шутка) Разросшиеся списки вещей нужно уменьшать в размерах. Например, можно давать ссылку на раздел нужных напитков/еды/медикаметов в общей статье с ними. И то же самое делать по возможности с оружием и боеприпасами, если условия удовлетворяют этому. И тогда не нужно писать все эти консервы, кондитерку, фрукты и мясные блюда у гангстеров на 20+ строк. Чтобы не прописывать в рейдерах Питта все 5 возможных бронек, я решил сделать эту обзорную статью и вместо прописывания нескольких строк пишу всего одну. Впрочем, я мог сослаться на этот раздел и уточнить в шаблоне, что учитываются только наряды из Питта, но я не решил этого делать. Как по мне эти проблемы оформления и умещения/предоставления ссылок на всё нужное — только две проблемы из нескольких. Я так понял, что некоторые хотят отдельного представления шаблона для 4-ки, а я хочу ссылаться на старый образец. В любом случае будут сторонние предложения. Неотмечаемые квесты из FO3 * Жизнь Брайана — часть квеста Они!, решение судьбы Брайна. * Никакого бесплатного обеда (NO FREE LUNCH) (стр. 406) — разборки с разрешением торговли с Дургой * Бич (THE SCOURGE, стр. 89) — можно попросить Кодьяка рассказать про Бич Божий * Рядовой Джонс (PRIVATE JONES) (стр. 91, 411) — убеждение Джонса уйти его от оружейной * Чернила в прошлом (AN INK TO THE PAST) стр.442 — как часть квеста Декларации Независимости * Мой маленький лунный лучик (MY LITTLE MOONBEAM) (стр. 99) * Царcтво Грелока — Руководство по прохождению (OFFICIAL REIGN OF GRELOK STRATEGY GUIDE) стр. 451 * Forcing Evolution Virally "Принуждение эволюции вирусом" (стр. 580) — В случае отравления воды спустя несколько дней в Ривет-Сити, Подземелье и в Мегатонне будет выстраиваться очереди к докторам, а население будет уменьшаться. Связано с квестами Лечебная вода и Святая вода. * SEEING STARS (стр. 98, 406) — Взятие Кросс в напарники * Много всего остального есть в OGG. Для фсего и всех * NcProsti.msg ** 1390}{}{Привет, Солдат Джейн. ** 439 и 1376 }{}{Ник Кестинг — замечательный парень. С ним можно говорить обо всем! ** 204}{}{Мне очень понравился твой фильм «Умница Уилл Петтинг». * Парк Христофора Колумба Переводы 1С * NcSlave.msg стр. 247: Я щеколядьний заясь… (My eyes are big black flies) — привет от хита П.Нарцисса и его песни 2004 года. * Тот же файл, стр. 244. Муси пуси (Катя Лель). :) --Korney San (обсуждение) 12:32, мая 3, 2016 (UTC) * Fcryan.msg, стр. 115: Леето… ах, леето… В оригинале это Summer lovin'... «Звездное лето» Пугачёвой в постапокалитической игре?! * Резчица: «''Утром — крышки, вечером — стулья''». Какие ещё стулья?! Money first, then you’ll get the goods. Или работорговцы из Парадиз-Фоллз настолько культурны, что читают роман Ильфа и Петрова «Двенадцать стульев»? * NcProsti.msg, стр. 336: Поёт. «Моника, Моника, поиграем в слоника… Моника, Моника, поиграем в слоника…» {Sings. "Let's play - master and servant. Let's play - master and servant."} Что за... песня такая? * NcProsti.msg, стр. 429: Прошлой ночью мне пришлось переодеваться во Фрекен Бок, госспадитыбожемой.... Какая ещё Фрекен Бок ?!? В оригинале: I had to dress up like WILMA last night, fer Chrissakes. * NcProsti.msg, стр. 836 Слушай, Железный Дровосек, если хочешь, чтобы я наряжалась Элли или Тотошкой, за это придется приплатить. Dorothy or Toto